


Melting the Ice

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Kathryn Nolan's life has been topsy turvy since David was found, and things have been all downhill lately, but ice cream always makes things better. Right? At Any Given Sundae, she finds a new friend and discovers something new about herself that she never would have expected.





	Melting the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



               The first time Kathryn walks into Any Given Sundae, it’s because she’s feeling down. Things aren’t going well with David and she’s passing on her way to the grocery store. She hasn’t been to an ice cream shop since – actually, she can’t even remember the last time she’s been to an ice cream shop. In her state of mind, the lure of sweet frozen treats is a temptation too great to ignore, so she finds herself pushing through the door to the soft tinkling of bells.

                The fair-haired woman behind the counter looks up, a friendly smile settling on her lips. “Hello there. You look like you could use some cheering up.”

                Well that was direct. “That obvious?”

                “I know the look pretty well. How about a scoop of Rocky Road? On the house.”

                “I’m more of a cookies and cream sort of gal,” Kathryn replies as she scans the flavors on display in the freezer case.

                “Cookies and cream it is then.”

                Kathryn watches her scoop a very generous portion into a cup, and then stick a small spoon in it, reaching over to take the cup from her when it’s offered. “This was really nice of you. Thank you.”

                “Oh, don’t mention it. I just like to spread smiles where I can. No problem is ever so daunting when you’ve got frozen goodness, after all.” She gives a wink and Kathyrn has to laugh. Maybe she’s right. Life’s burdens do feel a little lighter already.

                “I’ll remember that!” she calls as she takes her scoop of ice cream out the door.

 

                The second time, Kathryn appears with two cups of coffee, one for her and one for the proprietor whose kindness had lifted her spirits on a bad day. “What’s this?” the woman queries, as Kathryn hands one across to her.

                “Coffee from Granny’s. I wasn’t sure how you take it, so I brought cream and sugar with me.” She fishes around in her pocket and sets the packets and three creamer tubs on the counter. “I didn’t get your name last time. I’m Kathryn.”

                “Ingrid.” She looks at the cup, then back to Kathryn. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

                “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You didn’t have to give me free ice cream either, but you did, and I really appreciated it.” After half a moment, something dawns on her. “Oh, I guess I should have asked if you even like coffee. I could go get you a tea instead, or a hot cocoa?”

                “No, no this is fine.” Ingrid offers her a smile. “Thank you, Kathryn. This was really nice of you.”

                “Nice things happen to nice people,” Kathryn finds herself smiling back. She glances around the empty shop, then takes a seat at the nearest table. “Business seems slow today.”

                “It comes in waves,” Ingrid has taken the top off the coffee and is adding cream to it, “plus quite a few people take their ice cream to go. The shop can be pretty quiet sometimes.”

                “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

                “That depends on the day,” Ingrid says, now adding sugar to her cup, "I do enjoy having a shop full of laughter and conversation, but peace and quiet is nice too.  Balance is good.”

                “I hope you don’t mind some conversation today?”

                “Oh no, Dear, I don’t mind at all.”

                The two of them sip their coffee and Ingrid busies herself with small chores while they chat. There’s just something about the woman that makes Kathryn feel at ease, and soon she’s sharing stories about her life, the troubles she’s been having with David, her new friendship with the mayor, and Regina’s run-ins with the sheriff.

                “She’s having trouble with Emma?”

                Kathryn blinks. “Do you know Miss Swan?”

                There’s something in Ingrid’s eyes for a moment that she can’t quite interpret, but it’s quickly gone behind a smile. “I’ve seen her around town, and she came in one day to buy some ice cream. She’s always seemed rather nice.”

                “Well, she’s the biological mother of Regina’s son, so that’s a source of contention. I’m hoping that they’ll work everything out eventually. The mayor’s been so kind, helping me to find David, and then giving us her support. I don’t like to see her having to fight with anyone.”

                “Of course not. She’s your friend, and you’re a good person.”

                Kathryn doesn’t know why the praise means so much to her, but all the same it makes her glow.        

               

                Their coffee dates become a weekly thing. Kathryn swings by Granny’s to pick up two coffees, then walks down to the ice cream shop with a smile on her face. No matter what happens or how down she feels, talking with Ingrid always makes her feel better. It's uncanny how she seems to find times when there aren’t many, or any, customers and the two of them sometimes talk for hours, long past when the coffee is gone.

                Then one week she doesn’t show up. Ingrid expects to see her at their normal time, and she isn’t there. Nor does she come the next day, or the day after. Word finally reaches her that the school teacher, Miss Blanchard, has been accused of Kathryn’s murder, though Ingrid doesn’t buy that for a moment. Time passes, and at last she hears that Kathryn has been found. It takes several days but then she’s back, a cup of coffee in each hand and a smile on her face.

                “You’re back!” Ingrid enthuses when she walks through the door, and Kathryn hands over her cup.

                “Did you miss me?”

                “Of course I did. I’m so glad to see you, Kathryn.”

                That makes Kathryn blush, as does the ice cream cone that Ingrid brings over to her as she sits at the table with her. She’s suddenly speechless. The end of everything with David has her emotions all over the place, but now that she’s here, there’s a certain peace. Even so, there are butterflies in her stomach that she can’t explain. She’s never felt this way about another woman before.

                She hides her emotions by taking a bite of her ice cream, but she can’t stop watching Ingrid’s face. Her expression is so warm and open, and Kathryn finds herself leaning forward. She moves slowly enough that Ingrid can escape if she wants to, but she doesn’t. Their lips meet, softly at first, but increasing in passion as the moments pass. When they pull apart, Kathryn murmurs, “Wow…” and it’s only then that she remembers the ice cream cone that she's still clutching in her hand. She looks at it and laughs. “I’m surprised we didn’t just melt this.”

                Ingrid’s laugh is rich and loud, and Kathryn feels herself falling a little deeper. Her life has been crazy the last few weeks but pieces are finally clicking into place. Things with David have been wrong for a while, but this feels very, very right.

                “You should probably eat it before it does melt, Dear.”

                A suggestive reply springs to her lips, but she just chuckles and licks her ice cream cone instead.  They’ve already had one first today, there will be plenty of time for more. Now that Kathryn's marriage is over, she has all the time in the world.

               


End file.
